The Lost Lily
by Bauxitt
Summary: A little girl named Lily lived a normal life, not know there was a whole world that thought she was dead. She is found and there start the adventure! Follow her through all seven years as she helps Harry defeat Voldemort! (Sorry for my English! Please point out any misspelled words!) Read and Review please!
1. The Lost Lily

**Summary:**

**A little witch was kidnapped and raised as a muggle, not knowing there was a whole world that thought she was dead. Follow her as she goes through Hogwarts and help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort.**

**A/N:**** There is no paring except the original book/movie parings**!

It was late July in a little town in England, were a little eleven-year-old girl laid in her bed. She was probably dreaming of a fantasy world she'll never tell about, because in your dreams everything is made after your imagination, and everything is your secret to keep.

The girl had long, light blond hair that fell in her closed eyes as she slept. Her little body was barely visible under her thick blanket and if her eyes had been open, you would have seen two orbs that were never sure what colour they should be.

One day her eyes would be like the summer-sky after a rainy day, or maybe like the thunderclouds in the horizon waiting for the wind, and sometimes like the lightest blue, that can only be made by a crystal that has been neatly polished.

She was wearing a necklace that she, for some reason, never took off. She had been told that it was a gift from her parents on the day she was born. It was made out of silver, and it was curled so it would become letters that read 'Lily' and in the curl of the Y laid a crystal the exact colour as her crystal blue eyes, it was most common to see her with those eyes, because when they were that colour it meant that she was happy.

Lily's parents, Mathias and Anna, were really nice, they loved their children, they were not poor and would sometimes spoil their children. She had two big brothers, Peter and Sam. Lily loved her family, although she and Sam would fight, a lot. She had many friends in school, but they were mostly boys, not that she minded, they were all so kind to her, and she couldn't and wouldn't have asked for a better life.

Her breathing was still deep as she was still asleep, not know that in a big castle far from her, were two strange old people speaking about her.

~oOo~

A old man, with long white hair and beard sat behind a desk. The room he was in was circular and on ever shelf was interesting silver instruments. If you were a normal person, the room would make no sense, there were flying objects and all of the pictures on the walls were moving! The man was wearing the strangest clothes, almost a dress and on his head was, what a person from your world would have called a wizards hat.

This man was a wizard, with magic and all. And this day he would remember as the day a dead girl was found, alive.

Suddenly a knock on his door was heard, and after 'enter', an old woman walked in, she didn't look as old as the man, but still. It was clear that she had walked fast up to this room, but all that seemed important was the long piece of paper she was clutching in her hand.

"Albus you must look at this", the woman said as she walked across the room up to his desk.

"What is it that is so important, Minerva?" the man, called Albus, asked.

"Look!" she said hurriedly and pointed almost at the top of the list were the name 'Hind, Lily' was written, just below 'Greengrass, Daphne'.

"Albus, this list is magic! She is alive"

Albus made a humming noise as if thinking, "Yes, she must be, but the question then is where".

"Minerva, bring the owl that is best at finding people, please".

"You have a plan, Albus?" expecting to have it explained, but all she got was;

"Yes, now get that owl, please"

Minerva hurried out of the door to get the owl as Albus stood to start searching for something.

~oOo~

The next evening the pair stood outside a house. It was nothing special with it, just that somewhere inside was a girl presumed to be dead.

"Albus, how can she live here, her parents are dead", Minerva said with a hushed voice. She looked around in the neighbourhood.

It was obviously a quiet one, there was light in every house and in the windows you could see small children playing. Lily's house had a lot of thing is her yard, a trampoline, a sandbox, swing and a little playhouse, obviously it was a house for children.

"That is not why we are here tonight", he said in his slow voice, "we are here to see if this is where Lily Hind lives"

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Wait"

And so they did. However, not for long, as after only a couple of minutes a door was heard opening and around the corner of the house, a girl was seen, her light blond hair falling like water around her face. She was carrying bag with what only could be trash. She walked half way down her driveway before stopping next to the trash can and throwing it in. She was just about to go back before she noticed an old couple watching her, and she smiled.

Suddenly a friendly voice was heard saying, "Lily! Come in, it's cold, don't want you to get sick!" Lily's smile widened as she said back "Coming, mom!" before she turned and ran inside.

"That must be her; she looks just like her mother!" Minerva said to Albus, who still stood looking at where Lily had disappeared. Albus turned and walked with slow steps down the road with Minerva right behind.

"Yes, yes it must, but why does she think they are her parents?" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Albus, it said 'Johnson' on their mailbox"

"Hmm, I need to speak with the Elams family" And with that, Albus took Minerva's hand and just disappeared in thin air.

~oOo~

Martha Elam heard a knock on their door. Looking at the clock it said 9 pm, 'who would come so late?' she thought on her way to open the door.

"Albus, Minerva! So nice to see you again!"

Albus smiled down at her, "Martha, how are you?"

"Just fine, we're expecting another child!"

"Oh, how nice! Have you decided on a name yet?"

Martha was about to answer but Minerva cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes. Martha, I need to ask your son some questions, is that alright?" Albus asked, back on track.

"Well, yes, but Albus you know that Birk isn't-"

"Yes, but I need his help anyway" Albus didn't need to hear the rest of her sentence, because it was known that Martha and Stan, her husband, had a son that wasn't magic.

"Oh, alright", She turned and shouted, "Birk! Come here, please!"

"Do you want to come inside and sit?"

"Well, that depends on what your son answers", Albus said to the mother.

They heard the footsteps of a small child before, around the corner a short and thin boy, with light brown hair, came in sight. The little boy tilted his head up, looking at them with brown eyes.

"Albus here want to some questions, alright Birk?"

The boy nodded and waited for Albus to ask.

"Birk, do you know of a girl named Lily Johnson?" Albus started, but had only just managed to ask before Birk answered excited.

"Yes! She's one of my best friends; she is so kind to me!"

Albus' expression brightened and smiled down at the excited boy, before looking at his mother saying, "Well then. We would love to come in"

After everyone had settled down in the living room, a little cosy room, Albus looked into Birk's eyes, starting.

"Birk, have you heard of the story 'The Lost Lily'"

"Yes and that it's true, about the Hind family. The one-year-old girl, who disappeared the day her parents were killed, presumed to be dead" Birk's face had lost all traces of happiness.

"Yes, that one", Albus paused, a look of sadness flashed over his face before it was gone, the he continued, "The little girl is your friend Lily Johnson"

Immediately, gasps were hear from both mother and son. Martha was clearly shocked, eyes wide and mouth open. "How?" she exclaimed.

"How she ended up in a muggle's care, we do not know", Albus answered regretfully, looking at his companions seated before him, "but we know that she is the lost child"

"What are we going to do, Professor Dumbledore?" Birk asked, his brown eyes giving away his excitement.

Albus smiled with a sparkle in his blue eyes, "You are going to like this", he started, amused as the boy's excitement grew. "I need you and your family to befriend the Johnsons, find out if Lily is safe, invite her to dinner, be like her second family", he paused to breath before continuing, "Minerva and I are going to find out how she ended up here, and when we do I am going to come back here"

"We shall invite them over as soon as possible. I hope little Lily is alright, I knew her mother and I can't imagine what she'd do to me if her only child was hurt," Martha looked close to tears.

"She will be alright," she mumbled.

**A/N: In the third chapter will the Harry Potter characters come. This chapter and the next will be very rushed because I don't think this start is so fun to write. Please Review!**

**~Bauxitt**


	2. Fake Parents

Chapter 2, Fake Parents

One and a half month when by, the Elams family had the Johnsons over many times and Lily loved Martha and Stan as a family and Birk was her third brother. Dumbledore and McGonagall had had just as much of a success about finding out why Lily ended up as a part of the Johnson family.

~oOo~

A day half way through September, Martha heard a knock on the door, and unlike the day one and a half month ago, it was just 5 pm.

Today Stan was home. The day after Dumbledore had been there last, Martha had informed Stan about their mission. He was currently washing the dishes after dinner, whilst his wife was upstairs trying to helping her oldest child with his homework. As Birk wasn't magical he went to muggle school, and as his parents were raised magical, they had no idea how to do math, which was a really big problem for Birk.

Downstairs Stan dried his hands and walked to the door half hoping it was Dumbledore. And he must have been heard because right outside in the autumn rain stood the man himself. This time Dumbledore had come alone and as soon as the door was opened, he rushed inside already wet. Nevertheless, that was easily fixed with a drying spell.

"Dumbledore! How nice to see you again" Stan exclaimed, he was truly stunned by his arrival since they hadn't heard anything from him, and as it was past 1st of September Stan had been a little worried.

"Yes, and I have found out everything I need"

Stan turned around and shouted into the house for his wife and son. Soon after both were down the stairs, by that time Dumbledore and Stan were already in the living room seated comfortable in the two tan armchairs, while Birk and his mother went over to the couch and sat down.

At once Dumbledore started speaking, "I have found out how Lily Hind ended up here", he announced, looking gravely on the little family, "She was kidnapped".

Both parents gasped and little Birk's eyes were bulging.

"Her muggle uncle found her behind some trashcans September 10 years ago, the night her parents, Jenny and Chris Hind was killed. He thought the child had been abandoned, but instead of giving her to an orphan he gave her to his brother, who had always wanted a daughter", he stopped and let the information take grip.

"We have had the Johnsons over here many times, they are very nice people, and we haven't discovered any abuse on Lily, she really thinks they are her real parents, are you sure it's her, Albus?" Martha asked.

"I am sure it is", he replied firmly, "You have met Jenny, and you can't deny that Lily looks just like her. Lily's name was written on the list over _alive_ magical children that is eleven years old, and our owl that is one of the best at finding the right place ended up at the Johnsons", he paused looking at each of them in turn before continuing, "I know it's her".

~Weird skip in time and such~

Lily had been sleeping a lot heavier than normal, never had she been that tired, and opening her eyes was an impossible task. However, as her senses came back to her she felt completely wrong, _her_ madras was a lot softer, and she normally slept with three pillows not one. As soon as this information settled in, she sat up straight, fast.

Lily appeared to be in some kind of old hospital wing, as she'd seen in movies. Everything was very clean, the walls made out of some kind of stone whilst there were big, no, huge windows from roof to floor everywhere; it was actually a bit weird that she noticed the stone first. Outside it looked like the time was a couple of hours after noon, and she was late for school!

But as she looked around once more she noticed people around the strange bed she was sleeping in. At the end of her bed stood a man with long, white hair and beard. Next to the old man, to his left stood a stern looking woman with glasses, and to the man's other side stood another man with greasy, black hair and dead black eyes. All of them looking at her in wonder.

Another check around the room confirmed even more people, but that was the Elams family. Birk to her right and his parents to her left.

Panic gripped her. Kidnapped? Her? Lily was about to stand and run, but before she had the chance had the old man started to speak, and Martha took hold of her shoulder as if she knew Lily was about to sprint.

"Do not be afraid Lily Johnson, we are not going to hurt you," said the old man at the end of her bed, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

As if I couldn't be more confused, thought Lily, and her confusion must have shone through her face as the white-haired man started speaking again.

"Let me explain. Your name is Lily Hind, not Johnson, and your parents were Jenny and Chris Hind. They were magical and so are you, you are a witch Lily."

Now Lily's mouth was hanging open and what? A witch?!

"Just let me start from the beginning. For many years ago the lived an evil wizard, he wanted everyone to follow him, and those who didn't would be killed. Your real parents stood against him on the light side. Then one day when you were around a year old, the evil wizard and some of his followers came to your home," Lily was starting to get even more afraid, not because of the complete strangers, but because as Dumbledore was saying this something flashed in the back of her head, Screams, dark, shouting and more darkness.

"When your parents realised they were coming for them they tried to run, and in the end ended up in an ally. They hid you as well as they could before facing their attackers. We didn't know this part 'till some time ago, but when the fight was over a man found you hiding, thinking you were abandoned he took you with him and gave you to his brother who always had wanted a daughter. The man who found you was your muggle uncle and his brother was the person you thought was your father."

Lily had started crying, this was her parents. She had just been told her parents were dead. Wait, what about her fake parents?

"What about my non-real parents?" Lily asked through her tears. Martha had started hugging her and Birk had moved to sit beside her at her bed.

"Your muggle parents will not remember you," answered Dumbledore sadly, his blue eyes dull, "Everyone from your old life will not remember you. I have placed a memory charm on them; you have never existed in their life."

"What!? B-but I have nowhere to go!"

"Hogwarts School has rooms, every student lives here, and about money… Your parents weren't poor," added Dumbledore with a sparkle in his eyes.

"How come Birk and his family is here?"

"Birk's family is magical," Dumbledore started, but was cut off, "What! And you didn't tell me Birk," Lily exclaimed turning towards Birk, who didn't look comfortable in this situation.

Dumbledore chuckled, "He didn't know you were magical," but then turned more seriously, "Birk is a squib, he isn't magical, but his parents are, that's why he is here," Birk looked a bit ashamed, but Lily had no idea that being a squib was something to be ashamed of.

"Aw, it's alright Birk, I'm not mad. I just wish I'd known sooner."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get Lily's attention before speaking "Lily, as you are going to start here at Hogwarts, you will need to be filled in, that's what professor McGonagall is here for," he indicated the woman at his left side.

"Miss Hind, here at Hogwarts there are four houses, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor, your house will be like your family as you are here, you'll eat with them, sleep and have classes with them for all seven years you are here." Lily stared at her. Houses? How fun!

"This hat," She went over to the bed beside her and took hold of an old hat that Lily hadn't noticed, "will sort you into the right house," and with that she sat the hat on Lily's head.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head and her eyes widened, 'Hello, I was wondering when you'd come. Now let me see… Courage, wisdom, ahhh! Even some Slytherin qualities, now where to put you…?' There was some silence and Lily wondered where the hat got courage and wisdom from.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted, so loud that Lily almost threw the hat across the room, almost. The adults smiled at her and congratulated her, Lily felt happy as if her parents just had praised her, but then her mood dropped as she remembered her parents were dead and those she thought were her parents don't remember her.

"Birk will stay here at Hogwarts for a while, so you can feel safe, he can show you around now if you want." Dumbledore said, smile still on his face.

Lily's face lit up at getting to see the school, and immediately answered yes please. When she went to swing her legs over the edge, she saw that she had jeans on and was dress, in jeans and one of her huge hoodies and beside her bed stood her shoes. Lily smiled at the grownups before she was dragged out of the hospital wing.

Sorry I have been rushing the first two chapters, but that is because they aren't so fun, next chapter will some Harry Potter characters come, remember Lily is born the same years as Harry is. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!

~Bauxitt


	3. AN

HI Guys! I Am soooooooo soooorrrryyy for not updating anything lately, I've had some panic attacks, much stress and headaches, sorry...

BUT, I got some good news too! I'll update every one of my stories tomorrow (Or today, 07.12.13) and they are going to be longer than usually! :D Hope you're not mad...

Love you guys, Thank you so much for every review and fav and follow, Thank You! :D

~Bauxitt


End file.
